An inductor, an electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor, to remove noise therefrom.
A thin film inductor is commonly manufactured by forming a coil pattern by plating and then hardening a magnetic powder-resin composite in which a magnetic powder and a resin are mixed with each other to form a magnetic body, and forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.
In accordance with recent trends for increased complexity, slimness, multifunctionality and the like, in device components, attempts at manufacturing a thin film inductor having a reduced thickness have continued. Therefore, thin film inductors allowing high performance and reliability to be secured therein, even in light of the trend for device component slimness are required.